Amy Tammie
| birthplace = Dakota, Minnesota, United States | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 2000 - Present }} Amy Alyssa Tammie (born April 12, 1993, Dakota, Minnesota) is an American Child/Teen Actress. Tammie's lot well-known films have been ''Jane Hoop Elmentary'' film series as of 2009. Tammie has won numerous awards, and is currently the youngest person ever to have been nominated for a Screen Actors Guild Award and plays her role as Rebecca Henry. Tammie was working along with four best friends in boys, Blake Brown, Ben Linkin, Bart Simpson and Bloom Dee as for Tammie was only a young girl. Her breakthrough performance was in Troy in 2004 was one of her sucessful film. She begins her first career in 1999, filming with My Dog Skip in 2000. Early life Tammie was born in Dakota, Minnesota on April 1993 in USA lived with her mother, Jane Tammie and father, Daniel Tammie. She also lived along with her older brother, Joey Tammie (born 1985), three, Henry, born 1988, Raymond, born 1990 and Aaron, born 1994, and her young actress sister, Amanda Tammie (born 1998). Tammie attends to pre-school on August 1998 and leaves on May 1999, Elementary school on August 1999 in kindergarten and leaves on June 2006 in 6th grade. She attends to Middle School starts her 7th grade on August 2006, 8th grade starts on August 2007 and leaving on June 2008 after graduate Middle School, when asking at the fifth Annual Celebration. Career ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' 2001-2003 In 1999, she is casted as Rebecca Henry for Jane Hoop Elementary: The First. In November 2000, she begins filming in Jane Hoop Elementary: The First. Amy was cast as her favorite character, Rebecca Henry. In the same year, Tammie appeared in first film, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First and later may be working while be in 2000. In the fall of 2002, Tammie was announced to returned as her role as Rebecca Henry filming for Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge, which was released on November 28, 2003, the second releases this time after thanksgiving. Tammie returned working with Arthur Walters in Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge. Tammie had pretended that her character Rebecca had an argument with Alec Gutzwiller through the whole film. 2005-Future on November 2005.]] Tammie later returned in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball on November 11, 2005. Over the summer of 2006, Tammie worked on the film Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power which was released on July 4, 2007. At the age of 14, she begin filming for Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland on January 2008, and premiered on July 8, 2009. She begins pre-production the movie adaptation of sixth and final Hoop film, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush.21 Filming begans on January 2010, for a July 6, 2011 release. Set book in United States in May 22, 2005, the story centers on Rebecca (Tammie), who was married with Danny Gorden after 20 years later. The Jane Hoop Elementary film series became the box office success with the first five films released. Turbo of Catland brought $57.4 million on it's opening day, Tammie's biggest film of her career to date. It than made $194 million over the first five days, and made nearly $380 million worldwide, her biggest movie in that date also. With previous grosses worldwide of $945 million, $798 million, $891 million and $993 million, all of them made up to $4.4 billion worldwide, Tammie's most sucessful movies to date. Other works on June 2009.]] 2000-2004 In the same year 1998, She begin her career working with Frankie Muniz in My Dog Skip released in 2000, as a box office made poorly at $35 million worldwide. In 2004, Amy play Cynthia, a young girl of the Trojans in Troy from Warner Bros. with the director and producer Wolfgang Petersen, it was released on May 14, 2004. Troy grossed a success $497,378,256 worldwide at the box office and was Rated R, build as her biggest film outside of Jane Hoop Elementary, and her first movie Rated R. 2005-Future Tammie guess star into TV shows; Will & Grace and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody in 2005. On December 2006, Tammie worked on the film Deck the Halls from 20th Century Fox. Tammie also would be working with Mike Myers, Jessica Alba, Justin Timberlake and Meagan Good in The Love Guru to be release in June 20, 2008 as Kimberly Ann Taylor. She will be starring into two upcoming films A BFF With Ghost Imagination as Jennifer (released on September 4, 2009) and Bring It On: No Matter What as Amelia Diaz, a girl, who turned sweet 16, (due on April 9, 2010) along with Keke Palmer, Emily Osment, Ryan Sheckler and Victoria Justice. A BFF With Ghost Imagination made a box office success with $12 million on it's opening day, and brought $33 million over the weekend from 3,114 theaters, celebrating the biggest Labor Day week of all-time, claming the #1 spot. It totals to $205 million worldwide of $81 million in total domestic and $124 million in overseas. This is Tammie's second biggest film outside of Jane Hoop Elementary, and her second film to reach #1 of the year. Personal life Tammie is dating with co-star of Jane Hoop Elementary Blake Brown, by the time they first met during filming for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First''. She became friends with other co-stars Ben Linkin, Barbara Blue, Bart Simpson and Bloom Dee. She attends to Dakota City Schools. As of June 2009, Tammie is in Dakota High School and beginning her junior (11th grade) year, and recided straight A's on her report card, becoming an high average student. She is also a cheerleader, by the time she join the squat during seventh grade. At the interview with Ellen DeGeneres on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, she revealed she begins school by the time she is 4 years old, and she's going to be graduating by 2011. She is an avid reader, and includes among her hobbies knitting, cheerleading, texting and ride on roller coasters. Amy also buys one of her LG Chocolate cell phone for her 13th birthday in April 2006. At the age of 14, Tammie starts dying her hair brown and during the Hoop films would be keeping her to have blonde hair. Tammie would be starting to wear a Blond hair wig for the rest of the Hoop films. Tammie likes to date, swimming, singing, and is a middle school/high school cheerleader. Amy also likes when does making her ring-tone on her cell phone including buying her gold shiny purse for her 10th birthday. Tammie's starts that she had a broken her nail on her fingers after closed her cell phone. She starts to repair of her nails painted them black when she was 11 after filming, The Magic Ball. In 2006, she was invited to join the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences as the youngest person ever at the age of 12.27 Filmography Awards ;Teen Choice Awards|Teen Choice Award *2009 Choice Actress - Won ;40th NAACP Image Awards|Image Award *2009 "Best Child Peformance" - Won ;Kids Choice Awards|Kids Choice Awards *2008 "Best Movie Actress", Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power - Nominated also for favorite child actress for "Best Favorite Movie" ;National Awards|National Awards *2007 Best Young Female Actress - Nominated ;Saturn Awards|Saturn Awards *2006 Best Performance by a Younger Actor, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball - Won ;BFCA Awards|BFCA Award *2006 Best Young Actress, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball - Nominated *2002 Best Young Actor/Actress, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First - Won ;BFTA Awards|BTFA Award *2008 Best Child actress, Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power - Nominated *2006 Best Child actress, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball - Nominated *2004 Best Female actress, Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge - Nominated *2002 Best Child actress, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First - Nominated ;Sierra Awards|Sierra Award *2005 Youth in Film, Troy - Won *2002 Youth in Film, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First - Won ;Bronze Leopards|Bronze Leopard *2005 Best Actress (shared with other cast members), Troy - Nominated ;MTV Movie Awards|MTV Movie Award *2007 Best Acting Performance, Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power - Won *2005 Best Acting Performance, Troy - Nominated ;Satellite Awards|Satellite Award *2002 Outstanding New Talent, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First - Won ;Young Artist Awards|Young Artist Awards *2006 Best Performance in a Feature Film (Best Children's film) - Leading Young Actress, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball - Won *2002 Best Performance in a Feature Film - Young Actress Age Ten or Under, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First - Nominated References #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams. timessquare.com. Retrieved on July 21, 2006. #^ Interview: Dakota Fanning. lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19, 2006. #^ Winning Numbers. Shoot magazine via findarticles.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Fanning the flames. Jam! Movies. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Sci Fi's 'Taken' Grabs You and Doesn't Let Go. The Washington Post via virtuallystrange.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Man on Fire (review). rogerebert.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Hide and Seek review. laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning. monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With. softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12, 2007. #^ Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review. reel.com. Retrieved on January 28, 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning, Movie Star and Girl Scout. girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28, 2007. #^ War of the Worlds: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I. comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner. moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning Signs on to "Coraline". about.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog. nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning: 'It's called acting'. cnn.com. Retrieved on January 29, 2007. #^ "No More Kid Stuff", Premiere, January 2007. #^ With 'Six Feet' over, he's back. dailynews.com. Retrieved on November 17, 2006. #^ NYC Premiere: Charlotte's Web. thereeler.com. Retrieved on December 5, 2006. #^ a b "Cinderella in Sneakers", Vanity Fair, January 2007. #^ "MTV Movie News", April 2007. #^ "Fanning sisters set for 'Keeper'", October 2007. #^ "USA Today News", June 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning Chats About Dreamer. timeforkids.com. #^ Colleen Long (2005-02-04). "'Hide and Seek' star Fanning, at 10, already owns acting chops". San Diego Union-Tribune. Retrieved on 2008-09-29. #^ Fanning's Genealogy at Ancestry.com #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ Stein, Joel (2005-02-27). "The Million-Dollar Baby". Time. Retrieved on 2007-12-10. #^ "Dakota Fanning's biography by imbd.com". imbd.com. #^ "Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams". timessquare.com. #^ "Interview: Dakota Fanning". lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19 2006. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Man on Fire (review)". rogerebert.com. #^ "Hide and Seek review". laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning". monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Dakota Fanning Signs on to "Coraline"". about.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With". softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12 2007. #^ "Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review". reel.com. Retrieved on January 28 2007. #^ "Dakota Fanning, Movie Star and Girl Scout". girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28 2007. #^ "War of the Worlds: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I". comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner". moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15 2006. #^ "All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog". nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20 2006. #^ "Dakota Fanning: 'It's called acting'". cnn.com. Retrieved on January 29 2007. #^ "No More Kid Stuff". Premiere. January 2007. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Brokeback stars to join Academy". BBC. April 2007. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Fanning set to 'Push' for McGuigan". Vanity Fair. August 2007. #^ "Cast set for 'Secret Life of Bees'". December 2007. #^ "Dakota Fanning Confirmed For 'New Moon'". Access Hollywood. 2009-03-07. Retrieved on 2009-03-07. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. External links *Amy Tammie at the Internet Movie Database *Amy Tammie at TV.com